parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style)
Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) is LucyWildeandGru4ever's movie spoof of "Jumanji". It appeared on June 24, 2015 because of Hotel Transylvania 2 coming out on September 25, 2015. ''Cast: *Gru as Alan Parrish'' *''Lucy Wilde as Sarah Whittle-Lucy Wilde'' *''Mufasa as Carl Bentley'' *''Peaches as Judy Shepherd-Peaches'' *''Lumpy as Peter Shepherd-Lumpy'' *''El Macho as Van Pelt-El Macho'' *''Zeke as Young Alan Parrish'' *''Whittle Anges as Young Sarah Whittle-Agnes'' *''Kristoff as Sam Parrish'' *''Anna as Carol Parrish'' *''Sid Phillips as Billy Jessup'' *''Dr. Reubin as Nora Shephard'' *''Flynn Rider as Exterminator'' *''Dave as Construction Worker'' *''Homer Simpson as Caleb'' *''Bart Simpson as Benjamin'' *''Kevin as Bum's Dog'' *''Alvin and Theodore as Paramedics'' *''Rufus as Pelican-Rufus'' *''Queen Eilnor as Louise-Queen Elinor'' *''Marshmallow as Lion-Marshmallow'' *''Bear as Crocodile-Bear'' *''Young Tarzan as Peter as the monkey'' *''Gordy as Gun Salesman'' *''Zoe as Mrs. Thomas'' *''Joe the Lion as Shoe Factory Bum'' *''Dodos as Stampede'' *''Grasshoppers as Bats-Grasshoppers'' *''Wildebeests as Mosquitos-Wildebeests'' *''Chameleon as Monkey-Chameleon'' *''Sabertooths as Spiders-Sabertooths'' *''Manny and Ellie as Judy and Peter's Parents'' *''Jennifier and Rachael as Two French Girls'' ''Chapters: #Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 1-Prologue/1869'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 2-1969/Kristoff's Shoe Factory'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 3-Zeke Discovers Jumanji'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 4-Zeke and Kristoff's Argument'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 5-The Game Begins/Zeke Gets Trapped in Jumanji'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 6-26 Years Later/The Shepherds Moves In'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 7-A Haunted Rumor'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 8-Back in the Game/Wildebeests and Reptiles'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 9-Marshmallow Attacks!/Gru Returns'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 10-Searching for Gru's Parents'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 11-Wildebeests Again!/Reserve Psychology'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 12-'It's Not Your Turn'/Madam Serena is Lucy Wilde'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 13-Crawling Vines and Deadly Plants'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 14-'I Won't Stop Playing'/El Macho Appears'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 15-It Isn't Thunder/Stampede!/Rufus Steals the Game'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 16-Lumpy Saves the Game/Mufasa Arrests Gru/Lumpy Cheats'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 17-Panic in Town/Pursuit in Sir-A-Lot'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 18-To the Rescue/Tarzan Grows a Tail'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 19-Indoor Monsoon/Bear Attack'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 20-Quickstand/Sabertooth Tigers'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 21-"Almost There With Much at Stake"/Earthquake'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 22-Gru Wins/Back in 1969/Zeke Makes Up with Kristoff'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 23-Burial at Sea/Reunion in 1995'' #''Jumanji (LucyWildeandGru4ever Style) Part 24-End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Jumanji (1995)'' ''Clips From: *Despicable Me (2010)'' *''Despicable Me 2 (2013)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005)'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005)'' *''Wade (1939-2014)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2014)'' *''Frozen (2013)'' *''Toy Story (1995)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011)'' *''Tangled (2010)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''Dolphin Tale (2011)'' *''Dolphin Tale 2 (2014)'' *''Brave (2012)'' *''The Fox and the Hound (1981)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Zookeeper (2011)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' Category:LucyWildeandGru4ever Category:Jumanji movie-spoofs